


An Unsuccessful Disguise

by Ranchel



Series: ACD Adlock Supremacy [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Awkward Sherlock Holmes, F/M, Flirting, Great Hiatus, Pining, Post-A Scandal In Bohemia, holmes grew a moustache, involuntary love confessions, omg they were roomates, phantom of the opera small cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranchel/pseuds/Ranchel
Summary: “I suppose my disguises are not as good as Watson likes to say. Maybe I need to reconsider my hiding methods,” the door to her dressing room had been open for him and Holmes currently found himself standing in the middle of the luxurious room, looking at Irene Adler through her vanity mirror while she rearranged the pins in her hair.Or, the Great Detective, now Mr. Sigerson, has an awkward conversation with The Woman that ends with a proposition.
Relationships: Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes
Series: ACD Adlock Supremacy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944667
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	An Unsuccessful Disguise

“I suppose my disguises are not as good as Watson likes to say. Maybe I need to reconsider my hiding methods,” the door to her dressing room had been open for him and Holmes currently found himself standing in the middle of the luxurious room, looking at Irene Adler through her vanity mirror while she rearranged the pins in her hair.

“Oh, darling, I thought that was made evident after our first encounter,” she turned around to look at him and her sweet smile transformed into a look of confusion “What is that thing on your face? It’s horrendous”

“I needed an ordinary appearance, something to go unnoticed,” Holmes subconsciously touched the tips of his moustache while entertaining himself with some trinkets on the coffee table. “I guess I took that husband of yours as a model,” he smirked without looking up.

“Still upset… I wonder why,” Irene started reapplying her makeup delicately.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Miss Adler, I merely think you should look for a partner with a mind that matches your own.”

“One like yours?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Not necessarily,” he murmured through gritted teeth. Irene checked her appearance in the mirror one last time and finally got up “You know I abhor those-“

“You look lovely when you pretend you don’t love me,” she gently laughed and patted him on the cheek. “So, what are your plans now that you are no longer among the living?” she said before he could answer to her last statement.

“Well, I was hoping to travel to Paris alongside the orchestra… I have some hunting to do,” Holmes took his smoking pipe out from his coat pocket in an attempt to distract himself from the feeling of her small hand rested casually on his upper arm.

“In that case, I’m afraid you’ll have to resort to Plan B,” the detective looked at her, brows furrowed while using a match to light the pipe. “The new diva of the Opera Garnier, Christine Daae, was kidnapped last Tuesday. The company doesn’t want to be involved, so they suspended the collaboration program.”

“I see… then I’ll have to find a new hiding place for the meanwhile,” Holmes sat down heavily on the small sofa, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“It is settled then. Come on, we can’t stay here all night,” Irene headed to the door while putting on her overcoat.

“Settled?”

“Oh, one more thing,” she said turning around to look at him. “Once we are in my house, that rat above your lip is going to disappear”

“Wait,” Holmes got up suddenly. “Your house?”


End file.
